falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Представитель «Волт-Тек»
|SPECIAL = |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья |Уровень = 1 |Файл диалога = MQ101VaultTecRep.txt (человек) RepGoodneighbor.txt (гуль) |Актёр = Пол Эйдинг |base_id = (человек) (гуль) |ref_id = (человек) (гуль) |editor_id = MQ101VaultTecRep VaultTecRepGoodneighbor |Дополнительно = 250px В 2287 году }} Представитель «Волт-Тек» ( ) — персонаж Fallout 4, агент корпорации «Волт-Тек». Описание До войны Родился в довоенное время и работал в компании с 2057 года, где в офисе продаж следил за заполнением всех анкет. За выполнение своих обязанностей в качестве награды он должен был получить комплект ножей. Незадолго до 20-х чисел октября 2077 года представитель «Волт-Тек» пытался связаться с Выжившим, чтобы объявить ему о том, что он вместе с семьёй за заслуги перед Соединёнными Штатами был включён в группу резидентов Убежища 111. Однако по неизвестным причинам представитель так и не смог связаться с ним. Утром 23 октября он решает лично передать Выжившему в Сэнкчуари весть о заселении в рядом расположенное Убежище 111. После небольшого разговора и заполнения бланка представитель уходит из дома Выжившего, пообещав передать бумаги в Убежище, что и успевает сделать. После объявления ядерной атаки на США представитель задержится на КПП Убежища 111, где потребует разрешения от офицера пропустить его, поскольку он представляет «Волт-Тек». Однако его просьбы пресекаются солдатом в силовой броне, который, держа на взводе свой миниган, инициирует его запуск. Испуганный представитель «Волт-Тек» замолкает, поднимает руки и отходит от заграждения, поняв, что ему не суждено пройти. После войны Агент выжил после Великой войны, находясь в окрестностях Убежища 111, и превратился под воздействием радиации в гуля. После того, как представитель очнулся, он вернулся в Сэнкчуари, где ему встретился уцелевший Кодсворт. Робот встретил его фразой о прибытии в дом с предложением выпить, которую в дальнейшем он использовал снова и снова в качестве приветственной фразы. Робот-дворецкий оказался единственным выжившим в округе, но не являлся наилучшим собеседником — в 2078 году сотрудник «Волт-Тек» решает покинуть Сэнкчуари, не выдержав бесконечных речей робота и его реплик про изгородиИсходя из диалога с Выжившим: — You met Codsworth? What did he say? — Welcome to our happy home, sir. Can I get you a drink? Cheerio! Just like that, over and over again. He was the only one still alive that I could talk to. A year went by before I couldn’t take it anymore!Исходя из диалога с Выжившим: Yeah, right. You’ll ditch me there, and then it’s me and that crazy robot of yours talking about those fucking hedges again for a year.. Бывший сотрудник компании начинает скитаться по Содружеству, где наблюдал кровопролития и жестокость новых обитателей Пустоши. К 2287 году он селится в отеле «Рексфорд», расположенном в Добрососедстве. Взаимодействие Если бывший сотрудник «Волт-Тек» вновь встретит Выжившего, то сразу узнает его и сильно удивится, почему тот ни капли не изменился с той поры, когда они встретились до ядерной войны. Рассказав ему свою историю, представитель в ответ расскажет свою и пожалуется на то, что ему теперь нечем заняться, поскольку он имел только навыки работы в довоенной компании, которые ему не пригодились на Пустоши. Сам же он пытался найти себе подобных довоенных жителей, которые работали в «Волт-Тек», как и он, но его поиски были безуспешны. Выживший может поддержать его в этой ситуации и направить к себе в Сэнкчуари, где пообещает, что будет его навещать. В случае успеха воодушевлённый гуль направится назад в городок и при дальнейшем взаимодействии с Выжившим будет охотно помогать ему. Его самооценка повысится, и он станет смотреть на ситуацию намного оптимистичней. В поселении его можно назначить торговцем в большой магазин 4-го уровня. В этом случае гуль станет торговать хламом, и у него можно будет купить «левый понож Апокалипсиса». По прибытии в Сэнкчуари гуля можно отправить в другое поселение и назначить там местным торговцем. Инвентарь * До Великой войны ** После Великой войны Заметки * Примечательно, что на момент Великой войны этот человек имел рыжий цвет волос, а спустя 210 лет, став гулем, сумел не только их сохранить и отрастить их, но и стать шатеном. * Если во время квеста «Война никогда не меняется» отказаться от услуг представителя «Волт-Тек», Нора/Нейт попросят главного героя согласиться (отказаться будет нельзя). * В отличии от других «особых» торговцев его нельзя поставить за прилавок сразу после появления в Сенкчуари: в диалогах нет нужных фраз, а в «режиме строительства» он даже не выделяется (со временем исправляется). Цитаты * «''Мне пришлось помучиться, чтобы увидеть будущее. Я столько всего насмотрелся! Грязь! Разруха! Кровопролития!» * «Ни одному поселению в Содружестве не нужен гуль с 200-летним опытом работы в отделе продажи „Волт-Тек“!» * «Знаешь… Для меня ты единственный живой человек, который остался… ну… с тех времён. Я…''» * «''Хорошо. Туда я и отправлюсь. Но ты правда будешь меня навещать? Ладно, до встречи!» (при найме на работу торговцем в поселение Выжившего) * «А знаешь что? После нашего последнего разговора я чувствую себя превосходно! Ты посмотри на нас, сидим здесь в Сэнкчуари. „Готовы к будущему“!» Появление За кулисами * На концепт-арте в ходе квеста «Война никогда не меняется» замечены перечисленные ниже изменения. ** Сигнал боевой тревоги и появление солдат и БТР произошло до момента прибытия в дом Норы и Нейта представителя Волт-Тек (слайд 4). ** Представитель «Волт-Тек» и надетая на нём одежда отличаются от игрового варианта. Примечательно, что его внешность описывается в концепт-арте как ''похожим на Фредо Корлеоне, только нервный, а сам представитель носит очки (слайд 6)The rep looks like Fredo Corleone, smooth but obviously nervous.. ** Нейт и Нора с Шоном на руках сопровождаются представителем «Волт-Тек» до конвоя солдат в силовой броне, где уже под их охраной собралась часть жителей городка. которые также были зачислены в список резидентов Убежища. В воздух поднимается авиация, тени самолётов видны на асфальте (слайд 7). ** В ходе нарастания паники в городке при появлении военных на улице собирается толпа встревоженных людей. Направляющиеся в сторону Убежища 111 солдаты открывают огонь по паникующим жителям городка, встречающимся у них на пути. Под сопровождением конвоя идёт также и представитель «Волт-Тек» (слайд 8)Further down the same street, public at large is in a panic. Troops firing at hysterical citizens who a getting in the way.. Галерея Fallout4 Concept Salesman.jpg|Предрелизный концепт-арт FO4 Представитель «Волт-Тек».png|Появление в дверях FO4 Art Vault-Tec Salesman.jpg|''The Art of Fallout 4'' Art of FO4 Storyboard.jpg Fo4 Vault-Tec rep without hat.jpg|Представитель «Волт-Тек» без шляпы Fo4 Vault-Tec rep Ghoul without hat.jpg|Представитель «Волт-Тек» в образе гуля без шляпы Примечания }} de:Vault-Tec Vertreter en:Vault-Tec rep es:Representante de Vault-Tec fr:Représentant de Vault-Tec ko:볼트텍 직원 pl:Przedstawiciel Vault-Tec uk:Представник «Волт-Тек» Категория:Персонажи Fallout 4 Категория:Персонажи Добрососедства Категория:Жители Сэнкчуари Категория:Люди Категория:Гули Категория:Волт-Тек: персонажи